Memories
by Screaming Complexities
Summary: Sam and Danny accidentally run into a scrapbook that they made a long time ago, and want to remember the memories. Updated! Some fluffiness! CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! It's all over! u.u
1. First Grade

"Memories"

By: PunkRocky98

A/N- Hi again. I'm just bored now. I'm not making a big deal out of this one, 'cause when it comes around to your second fic, it's not so fun anymore, now is it? I don't feel the special-ness anymore:runs off sobbing: (I do that a lot, don't I?) Now on with the show. 

Disclaimer: If I owned "Danny Phantom", Sam would be my best friend.

Italic-flashbacks 

"Memories"

"Sam, can you help me with my home work? I think it's advanced algebra again. For someone so stupid, why would they put me in _advanced_ algebra?" 14-year-old Danny Fenton asked his best friend Sam while he was in his room search for some loose-leaf paper stashed somewhere in his closet.

"If you want to pass your math class, Danny why don't you actually, um…what's the word for it…_learn_ something once in a while so you can…what's the word I'm looking for…be intelligent?" Sam asked, sounding quite sarcastic. (Can you tell?)

Danny just glared at Sam from his messy closet and whilst he was doing so, his hands ran across something soft.

"What the heck is this?" Danny asked looking at something a blue-green color.

It was a scrapbook which Danny and Sam had made when they were in first grade until sixth. The color of the cover was the blue-green color and it had the words, "Memories" written on the front.

"Jazz must've helped us with it," Danny said quietly, almost whispering, observing the scrapbook from top to bottom.

"I don't remember doing this at all, and if I did, it's probably something stupid." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Danny opened it with Sam as they looked at the first page.

"Oh my gosh, look Danny! It's us in first grade when we wrote that short essay on how to ride a two-wheeler! Don't you remember that?"

Danny nodded as he looked back on it…

_Flashback (note-they are talking as if in first grade)_

"_Hey, I bet I can wide a two-wheeler better den you." Tucker said pointing to Danny and Sam and sticking out his tongue. "Bet you can't. I can wide better den you!" Danny yelled back sticking out his tongue back. Tucker glared at him as he said, "Weally? Well, pwove it, den! Outside, at wesess when da teacher bwings out the bikes!" This so-called "wesess" was about 10 minutes from then, and the first graders spent that whole time on the essay. "Okay, kids, time for outdoor free time!" Miss Williams called out while clapping her hands. The oversized tots ran outside one by one, some of them letting the others go in front. As the trio reached outside, Danny got on the two-wheeler and glared at Tuck. Tucker glared back with two evil eyes. "Okay, here goes." Danny called out to Sam and Tucker. He steadily put his two small feet on the pedals and the bike started to roll slowly. The bike got faster and faster by the second. He was doing it! He was riding the two-wheeler! "Hey, look! Tucker look! I'm doin' it! I'm riding it! Look! See? Tucker, look!" Danny called out to Tucker and Sam. Tucker dropped his jaw, scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sam smiled and clapped in joy. "Let's see you beat that, Tuck." Sam called. Tucker just got a nervous face and got on a different bike. "That's ok, I'll get on it, AND do a wheelie! Watch!" Tucker began to move and pedal. "See, I told you I could do it!" He called. He then got the courage, (or was just out of his right mind) and "tried" to do a wheelie. He did it at the wrong time, too because as he did, he ran straight into a tree and flew over the top of the bike. "OW!" Tucker cried. All Danny and Sam had to say in unison was, "I told ya so," _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, it sure isn't hard to remember that!" Sam laughed. Danny laughed along with her as they tuned the page to second grade…..

A/N- How'd you like it? I didn't like it that much, but I'm trying to get into a lot of FanFic, just because. I wrote this within an hour, so it sucked. :conscience: "Write FanFic!" :hides from conscience: Anyway, R&R, please or I'll cry. Again. And maybe even some more. So unless you want me to cry, don't review. :conscience: "people don't want to review. Your stories SUCK!" :me, sad-eyed: "What's THAT supposed to mean?" :goes off and sobs in a corner, sucking thumb: (sorry. R&R) Next chpter up soon. R&R people.


	2. Second Grade

A/N- Hey, hey, hey. I promise that I will write more if you review more. I only have two. I am very sad because of that. I have entered a deep depression. :sobs: Yeah, here's second grade. I guess that its not as cute as the first one. I haven't updated in a while because I've been at the mall. (Hot Topic) Oh, yeah! Anyway, story. No reviews, no story. Enjoy! (My friends don't wanna read my story, so why don't you?) :cries:

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, Paulina would be dead.

"Second Grade"

"Oh, my gosh, Danny. Do you remember that? Tucker used to be really cocky, didn't he?" Sam asked looking at the pictures from second grade.

"Used to be? He's still trying to prove that he can get more girls to go to the dance with him than Dash." Danny laughed as he looked at the picture with Sam sleeping on his stomach during naptime.

"Ooh, Danny do you remember that? Do you remember that time when you and Tucker tried to see how many macaroni shells you could stick up your nose when we made those cards for Mother's Day? You guys were at the nurse's office all day, literally!" Sam giggled looking at the picture Jazz took when they were there.

"Don't remind me. I think that one of the shells touched Tuck's brain." Danny said, spacing out to the memory…

"_Hey Danny! Look what I can do! I can stick macaroni up my nose!" Tucker exclaimed to Danny and Sam. Sam scoffed at the idea of even trying and said, "Why don't you just be even more of an idiot and see how many you can stick up your nose?" Danny and Tucker looked at each other in excitement. "Oh, no, I did it again. I gave both of you another bright idea." Sam said, getting back to her project. "You go first. See how many you can stick up there." Danny said, looking at Tucker closely. "Okay. I bet I'm going to get at least 50 up there…or at least more than you, Danny!" Tucker scolded Danny. "Well, if you think that you're better than me, Tucker, then hurry up and prove it!" Danny exclaimed. "Okay! Here I go," Tucker said holding a shell. He put it in his nose and stuffed it like turkey. Danny then followed his lead. He put one in after the other, just like Tucker. Sam just watched for her own sick, yet pleasant, entertainment. "Ooh, I don't feel very well. I think I accidentally swallowed one, somehow." Tucker said, with three shells in his nostrils. Yes, like he said, somehow, he swallowed one. So he ran to the nurse's. Danny followed his footsteps saying, "I won. I have…four :trips: shells…in my :sneezes: nose. I…won…" Danny walked out the door along with Tucker saying, "I think…they're stuck…in my…nose!" Danny ran into the office, and so did Tuck. "Why am I a friend of these imbeciles?" Sam said, helping them into the office._

"Why did you do that in the first place, Danny? What were you trying to prove?" Asked Sam looking at Danny with concern.

"I wanted to prove to Tuck that I could stuff more shells in my nose than him, duh, Sam." Danny said with an uncertain look upon his face.

"Well, both of you lost in a way, I guess." Sam said turning the page…

A/N- I know it was rushed, but we just had a thunderstorm, and I was trying to finish before it was over for some reason. (Or else it would've crashed) So, seriously, though. If you don't review, they're won't be anymore. And I think that there is fluff involved later. Hehehe Hehehe :evil laugh: So R&R and I will BH&W (be happy and write) Tata.


	3. Third Grade

"Memories"

**A/N- I'm baaack! Did you miss me? I'm here with the third chapter, so you guys won't complain. I got reviews! I'm so stoked about that. This is only my second fic. So, unless I get 4 more reviews, I am NOT going to review. I am evil, I know. :evil laugh: So 4 more reviews and more story. No reviews, and no story. Sorry I haven't been here lately, but I've been at "A Series of Unfortunate Events" and I have been just reading and reading. There's an author there who's penname is "Hermione Weasley" She a great author. Oh, I am just blabbing. Well, you know the deal. Read and Review, or no more story! Ok? Okay, bye! Enjoy!**

"Memories"

"You guys were really stupid for trying something like that in the first place." Sam said, turning the page.

"Well, don't YOU ever get tempted into proving someone wrong? I know you have, Sam. Admit it…"

Sam just gave him a cross look and answered, "No, I'm not stupid. I don't give into that crap." Sam said, examining a picture with Tucker, Danny, and herself. Sam was hugging Danny like she was a little too happy with him. Tucker was just standing there wide-eyed.

Sam looked at her hugging Danny and said, "Whoa……who was _I_ and why was I hugging _you_?"

Danny gave Sam a cross look as a knock was made upon his door. Danny went to go and answer it and it, unfortunately to Sam, appeared to be Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck you _have_ to check this out. Turns out, I had a scrapbook in my closet and it's from first grade to sixth! You are so competitive, Tuck." Danny finished.

"What are you TALKING about?" Tucker asked, sounding quite confused.

"Never mind," Danny said, looking at the same picture that Sam was looking at. He actually enjoyed the few times Sam had hugged him. She hugged him in fifth grade, when…..oh, well, that's another story. Hahaha! You won't know until I _GET_ there:sticks out tongue: Keep reading….

"Ooh, who is _that_ cute little girl? And where is she _now_? If she were here, I would totally date her!" Tucker said hopefully, also looking at the same picture with them in it.

"Whoa, Tuck, you are _not_ putting a hand on me. I refuse to be with a genius who has the mind of a 5-year-old." Sam said backing away.

Danny laughed and pointed. "You should have known better, Tuck, she'll never go out with you!"

Tucker gave both of them a cross look and said, "Ha-ha, very funny, Danny. Hey, just because I can't recognize my best friend from a really, really, super pretty, third-grader, doesn't mean that you have to laugh at me."

"You are such a perv," Sam said, noting that he was a freshman and little Sam was third grade.

"Why is Sam hugging _you_ anyway? I mean, I knew you guys were eventually get together, but I didn't think it would be so soon," Tuck said getting his sweet revenge.

Danny gave Sam a convincing look, and turned the page back to second grade.

"Ahhhh! No, turn it back! The macaroni! The noses! The nurse!" Tucker cried at the picture.

"Hahaha!" Were the sounds of laughing coming out of Danny and Sam's mouth.

"So what happened in order for me to hug you? I sure don't remember." Sam said begging for a memory.

"Well, it happened like this…" Danny began to start…

"_Hey, gimmie your lunch money, punk!" Yelled Dash. Kwan was right behind him. "Okay, Mr. Bully, sir. I only have 3 cents…and a cold lunch…and some lint, sir!" Dash pushed Tuck to the ground and kicked him. "Gimmie the lunch, nerd!" Tuck put his cold lunch in front of Dash and said, "Here you go, sir. I don't have anything else." Tucker cried, innocently. "Hey, moron, gimmie your money and your lint, that's all your good for, stealing from. If you didn't have anything, you wouldn't really have a point in living." Dash said, coldly. "Hey, imbecile! Unhand him in the name of 'Sam'!" Sam yelled out to Dash. "Oh, yeah, Grim Reaper, what are you going to do?" Dash began to draw nearer and nearer to Sam. She grew afraid. "Um, Danny you think you can do something?" She asked hiding behind him. Kick Danny kicked Dash with all his balled up anger. He had kicked him across the face, too. "OW! Why'd you do that? I'm telling!" Dash cried out to Danny. Kwan was right behind him. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think you had it in you, Danny. Thanks!" Tuck thanked Danny, and said it to no end as Sam hugged Danny for saving her life, as she liked to say. "Thanks, Danny, although I don't really have a lunch now." Tucker said a little sad. "Well, you can have mine." Sam said, not caring that she just hugged her future-boy—oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Hehe They walked into the lunch room as if nothing happened……or would happen……_

"Ugh, I hugged you? Jeez, what was I thinking?" Sam said, pretending to gag.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lived…or at least…that's what you said."

"Yeah, well, I was the one who yelled at him." Argued Sam.

"Well, I kicked that crap out of him!" Danny argued back.

"Well, I was the one who was really hurt. No thanks to you guys." Tucker said, obviously not getting the whole concept of "I yelled at him" and "I kicked him" through his head.

Sam punched Tucker as Danny glared at him. "Turn the page, and try to remember the time that……"

**Hahaha. I am so mean. :sticks out tongue: So, if you want more story….maybe even some fluff, I need four reviews before the 27th. (Hehe!) I also need ideas for chapter 4, "Fourth Grade". So send reviews and ideas with you and I'll get on with the show! Tata for now!**


	4. Fourth Grade

**A/N- Hey, I'm here again, and I THINK that I got four reviews…EXACTLY:celebrates: Oh, yeah! Monkey! wOOt! Yeah, ok…I'm done, now. Hey, I need advice…should I go over to "A Series of Unfortunate Events" and write some Klaus/Isadora fic? I think I should. So anyway, bring on the reviews, because 274 hits, and only 11 reviews is just plain sad…:tsk, tsk: So Here's what you guys have been asking for this whole time. Enjoy! BTW: I think this chapter might be a little long…(thanx to one of my reviewers, I had a great idea!) BTW again-whoever are the first 3 people 2 review, get the next chapter dedicated to them. Ok, NOW you can enjoy.**

"Memories"

"Oh, wow, I can't believe that I actually stuck up for you," Sam said, not believing it. (Obviously)

"Well, I was about to be torn to pieces if you hadn't of come." Said Tucker turning the next page. (Was that correct grammar?)

"Yeah, whatever, Tuck. Sometimes, I wish you had been torn to pieces by Dash, AND Kwan, but what ever."

"Why don't you both shut up? Why are you guys friends in the first place?"

Danny asked, wanting to share the time when Tucker got his first PDA. :thanks 4 the idea:

Tucker stopped arguing with Sam, and decided to just leave until he caught the image of him and his first PDA in one of the fourth grade pictures.

"Oh, my, Gosh, guys, do you remember that? When I got my first PDA?"

Tucker exclaimed, and then smiled.

Sam just scoffed and said, "Yeah, I remember when you played with it for about a week and completely ignored us, leaving me with Danny!"

"Hey!" Danny said, giving Sam a cross, glare. "What's wrong with hanging out with me?" He exclaimed.

Sam just blushed and said, "Nothing, it's just that, you…you…need at least a little bit of Tucker once in a while!" Sam said, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Yeah, well, I remember the things I did with that PDA like it was yesterday." Tucker said, thinking. Sam and Danny just looked at him crossly before also looking back.

"Flashback" 

"_Hey, guys, lookit! Look what my mom and dad got me for my birthday" Tucker exclaimed running towards his friends. "What is it? A bike, a computer, a jet?" Danny asked in exclamation. _

"_Oh, Danny, it's WAY better than those puny things. It's a PDA!" Tucker said, out of breath._

_Danny was confused. He didn't know what it was. but whatever it was, it didn't really catch his attention. It looked like something smart people would use, which Danny wasn't. _

"_Wow, cool, that's really nice, Tuck but what does it DO?" Danny didn't want to know but he thought that he would at least make Tuck feel better if he asked about it._

"_It does a whole bunch of things! It does schedules, it's a calendar, a personal calculator, it's a planner, it does a whole bunches of things!" Tucker exclaimed, not taking a look away from it._

"_Yeah, sounds real interesting, Tuck." Danny said with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. Of course, Tucker was to absorbed in his PDA to realize. _

"_I think we should leave the newlyweds alone," Sam said, slowly backing away from Tucker, bring Danny along. _

"_What's so special about that thing anyway? I didn't really see the point of it." Danny said, now about a good 15 feet away from Tucker._

"_Well, it's okay, I guess, but nothing to get obsessed about." Sam said sitting down by a vacant bench._

"_Now that Tucker's got a new best friend, I think that we should leave him alone until he gets sick of it." Danny said, sitting down alongside of Sam._

"_Whatdya wanna do now? It's kinda dull without the brains of the group…well, besides, me I guess." Sam said, gloatingly. _

"_I dunno, let's just sit and wait until he gets sick of it, I guess." Danny responded, putting his hands on his face._

"_Oh, no, here comes the queen bee, Paulina." Sam said, glaring Paulina's way. _

_Danny just sat there and drooled. Besides liking Sam's personality, individuality, and smarts, he just liked the way Paulina looked. He didn't like anything else about Paulina._

"_Earth to Danny? Hello? You're drooling again! Hello?" Then Sam's mind sparked with an idea. "Hey, Danny, you're drooling and Paulina's coming you're way to come and kiss you. You don't want her to kiss you with a drooly mouth, do you?"_

_Danny was suddenly un-hypnotized. He wiped the drool from his face as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips._

"_Oh, boy, are you pathetic." Sam said, whilst rolling her eyes. _

"_Hey, Danny!" Paulina waved and sat next to him eagerly. _

_She scoffed then said, "Hello, Sam DORKson." Paulina gave Sam a very envious look._

_Sam just ignored her and walked off by a large tree and put her nose in a book. _

_Danny felt kinda bad for her but he didn't take it too seriously. He just sat there uncomfortably and let Paulina flow with words._

"_So, Danny, now that the Goth-geek is gone, you wanna hang out sometime?" Paulina said, practically with the word "flirt" coming out her mouth._

_Danny, however, was furious with what Paulina said, which made him say, "Hey, you can't talk about Sam like that! At least she's not shallow and ignorant!" _

_Paulina just sat there with her mouth open. "I am not shallow!" was the only comment she could come up with. After just stander there with a so-called stunned look on her face she stormed off with Dash behind her. _

_Sam came back over to Danny and sat down again. "Did you really mean what you said?" She asked not really at all concerned._

"_Well, yeah, Sam, you're my best friend, now that Tucker has parted from us." Danny emphasized, "now that Tucker has parted from us." So maybe Tucker would hear, but he was still immersed in his PDA. _

"_Well, we don't need him…we can hang together!" Sam said, sounding quite excited. _

"_Yeah, I guess we could, or at least wait until Tucker separates himself from the PDA." Danny said, sounding hopeful._

_A few moments later of not doing anything, Sam and Danny heard a very familiar voice. _

"_Hey guys. What are you doing?" To their surprise, it was Tucker. _

"_Oh, hi, Tuck. Hey what happened to your PDA?" Sam teased._

"_You guys know hoe easily I get sick of things. It's in my pocket. It's not as fun as I thought it would be, really." Tucker answered pointing to the PDA._

"_Oh, well I thought that you would be addicted to that thing by now!" Danny exclaimed wanting to hug him…so he reached for one._

"_Hey, dude, back up!" Tucker exclaimed backing away from Danny. "I'm guessing you guys missed me?" he said, finally. _

"_Yeah, we thought you were a goner," said Sam._

"_Yeah, well, I'm back. I still love my PDA, though. C'mon let's go play some four square!" Tucker exclaimed loudly._

"_Don't you mean, 'Three Square'?" Danny asked looking suspiciously at Tucker. _

"_Whatever!" Sam said, throwing up both of her arms. "Let's just play!" She said._

_They walked off to go play 4 square, and they never saw Tucker so absorbed in his PDA ever again…((A/N- :scoffs: yeah, right.))_

"_End of Flashback"_

"You were so lame when you did that, Danny." Tucker said.

"Did what? What did I do?" Danny asked questioningly.

"You tried to hug me, idiot!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh, that……heh." Danny said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just see what happened in 5th grade, jeez." Sam said turning the page…..

**A/N- Yeah, so the first three people who review B4 the next chapter, gets it dedicated to them. Ok? Now I have nothing to say, so I might as well shut up now. R&R!**

**-PunkRocky**


	5. Fifth Grade

Hey people. I am FINALLY updating. I don't know why I haven't but, I guess I was lazy or something. So anyway, here is the second to last chapter. You guys wanted it, you guys got it. Oh, yeah, here is the list for the people who this chapter is dedicated to:

**Kairi7**

**Venusgal100**

**Jessie**

**Steph**

**Here is the story!**

"Memories"

Sam turned the page while rolling her eyes at Danny and Tucker for their stupidity. Sam took a quick glance at the 5th grade page and blushed.

"Uh…heh, Danny, do we _really_, have to look at this page, I mean, lets just skip to 6th grade and, uh, heh…let's just skip this page ok?" She chuckled nervously.

"Why, Sam? Why are all….pinkish like that?" Tucker said, turning the page and pointing to her pink cheeks.

After a moment of looking at the next page, Tucker burst out in laughter while Danny and Sam blushed a scarlet red.

""Okay, okay. You guys tell me. Was this one of your so-called 'Fake out Make outs' or was this like….real?" Tucker asked while holding in laughter.

"Who in the world took that picture? I don't remember doing anything like that, do you, Danny?" Sam said, nudging Danny at his side to give him a hint.

"Oh, c'mon, you guys don't have to keep this little secret from me….just tell me!" Tucker asked, punching Danny's shoulder playfully.

"Sam whispered something in Danny's ear. "Should we really tell him, Danny? I mean, if we told him he would tease us for the rest of our lives!"

Of course, Danny whispered back. "Sure, Sam. Let's just get it over with. Oh, and by the way, who took that picture anyway?" He asked.

"Sam shrugged and said, "Probably Jazz."

"Okay, fine, Tucker….we'll tell you as long as you don't tease us and tell the school, deal?" Danny asked holding out a stiff hand.

Tucker stared at the hand for a moment and finally said, "Fine, deal. Now tell me!"

Danny sighed and said, "Fine, it all happened like this…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh yeah! A week away from Tucker! Oh yeah!" Sam yelled excitedly. Danny sighed. _

"_If Tucker's one of your best friends, then why are you always so happy when he leaves?" _

_Sam shrugged. "I guess you need time alone with other friends." She said. _

"_What's that's supposed to mean?" Danny said, scratching his head. "Is there something you wanted to tell me or something?" He asked sitting down on their favorite bench at the vacant park on the empty side of their school._

_Sam blushed a deep scarlet red and touched the back of her neck. "Well…um…yeah, kinda." She said._

"_Well, what is it? C'mon, Sam. You can tell me anything. Actually, I'm kinda glad he's gone, too, Sam, 'cause there was something I wanted to tell you, too." He said, also touching the back of his neck._

"_What is it?" Sam asked, looking quite hopeful. _

"_You first." Danny said smiling at Sam widely._

"_No, no, no, Danny. I insist! You must go first." Sam said, being playful._

"_Ladies first!" Danny said, with a small look of victory in his eyes._

"_Ok, jeez, fine. Danny, now keep in mind. This is serious, and I need you to stay serious, too, ok?" Danny nodded and told her to go on._

"_Okay. I have this fiend, you see, and uh…he's like, my best friend ever, right? And I want to let him know how I really, really feel about him, but I don't know how to let him know. Do you know what I should tell him?" Sam said in one, big breath._

_Danny shrugged not having a clue who she was talking about. "Well, do you have feelings such as…love?" He asked Sam deeply._

"_Well, yeah, I mean, he's so cool, and I want to let him know. I want to let him know right now." She said, trying to drop a hint._

"_Well, if I was in this situation, I would march off this bench right now, and say to him gently, 'I love you, and I want you to be with me.'. Then he would give you his reaction and then if it's a good reaction, I guess you guys would be together, I guess." Danny said, still thinking of some other boy Sam might be talking about._

_Sam grinned at Danny, sighed and said, "I'll be right back, ok, Danny?" Danny nodded with no hope in his eyes, thinking that Sam took his advice for another boy._

_All of a sudden, Sam came back around the corner of the school, sighing, and came up to Danny saying, "Danny, I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be with me." She sighed once more, and sat next to Danny again._

"_Sam, do you really mean that? I mean, do you really love me? How long?" Danny had so many questions to ask Sam. _

"_Danny, of course I don't mean that. I don't love you…I am in love with you. And I have loved you since I met you!" Sam said, putting her hand on top of his._

_Danny grinned at Sam and looked into her deep violet eyes and said, "Sam, I have always loved you too." And after a deep hug of sappiness, ((Lol)) came a deep, passionate kiss that they both leaned into. After a few moments, came a very annoying person._

"_OH MY GOSH. I AM SO PUTTING THIS IN YOU GUYS SCRAPBOOK!" Yelled Jazz. _

"_What the heck are you doing, Jazz? Why did you just take a friggin picture of us?" Danny yelled getting out of his chair violently. _

"_Oh, yeah, mom says she wants you home for dinner!" Jazz yelled running back home. _

_Danny wanted to chase after her, but he knew that he couldn't leave Sam. Sam wasn't furious. She was quite happy._

"_Sorry 'bout that, Sam. Forget her. We'll get revenge. C'mon, you can have dinner with us." Danny said, as he and Sam walked to his house hand-in-hand._

_**End of flashback**_

Tucker was laughing hysterically by the time Danny had finished his story.

"Dude, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Danny said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"No, no, no. I said that I wouldn't make fun of you, or tell the school. I never said, that I wouldn't laugh!" Tucker said, still laughing violently.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say that I wouldn't hurt you. I only said that I would FIND A WAY TO PUT YOUR NOSE IN YOUR INTESTINES!" Sam screeched, making a fist at Tucker.

Tucker gulped in fear and stop laughing. He wouldn't even smile.

"I love you," Danny said, giving Sam a high-five.

"Tucker looked confused for a moment, then asked, "Wait, wait, wait, so you guys are still together?"

"No, not anymore. I'll tell you about that later, Tuck. I don't really feel like talking about it right now." Sam said, looking glum.

"Sorry I brought it up," Tuck said, giving compassion. "Let's just keep looking at the scrapbook, okay?" He said as he put the book in his lap and turned the page……

**Sorry if that seemed rushed. I was trying to keep you all happy with the updates. (Sorry it took so long in the first place.) I hope you liked it. I thought it was pretty funny. Remember to keep reviewing, please. I want more than 17 reviews with only 800-something hits. So R&R and I will update. Thanks!**

**-PunkRocky**


	6. Sixth Grade

**OK, ok. I give in. You guys win. Sigh. Instead of stopping this story at 6th grade, I will continue this story until I get to 8th grade. You happy! So here goes. The not-so-last chapter. I hope you guys like it. I thought it was powerful. (Sorry I haven't updated it.) I'm just in love with the new Lemony Snicket book!**

"Memories" 

Sam was still looking glum as Tucker turned the page. "Sam, I said that I was sorry that I brought it up!" Tucker said, looking at the next page.

Sam shrugged the comment away and said, "No, honestly, Tuck, it's fine." She then glared at Danny.

"What? What did I do? I didn't do anything! Stop!" Danny said looking back at Sam.

Sam simply sighed, and said, "Yeah, guys, really. I'm fine…hey, look at the time. I gotta go…do stuff. I'll, like, see you guys later…or something. Whatever, bye." Sam finished glumly.

"What the heck's wrong with her? Was it something I said?" Tucker asked, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"No…I think I just remembered. I think it was something I **_did_**," Danny sighed. "It happened about 3 months after we got together…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Sam, I…um…need to tell you something…" Said Danny as they once again sat on their favorite vacant bench a year later after school._

_"Okay, what? What did you need?" Sam asked, putting her arm around Danny lovingly._

_Danny sighed, while shrugging Samantha's arm off of him._

_"Danny, what's wrong? Is there something that you wanted to tell me or something?" Sam asked, with a glint of discontent in her eyes._

_"Well, Sam…um…yeah, I need to tell you something…but it's kinda hard. I don't know how to say it…" Danny said, burying his head in his arms._

_"Aww, c'mon, Danny, you know you can tell me anything! We're like, best friends, not to mention girlfriend and boyfriend, duh." Sam said, punching Danny playfully on his shoulder._

_"Well, Sam…that's kinda what I wanted to tell you about…you know, the fact the we're boyfriend and girlfriend…umm…I don't think I want to be with you anymore…" Danny said, turning his back on Sam for a brief moment._

_Sam's eyes started to tear massively. "Danny, why? I mean, why don't you wanna be with me? I love you! You know that!" She sobbed._

_Danny looked at Sam sympathetically, and then hugged her close. "Well, Sam…um…there's a rumor going around the school…and well…it's about…Paulina."_

_Sam opened her mouth at Danny as if he were the worst person to walk ANY planet. She then closed her mouth, waiting anxiously for an unbelievable explanation from Danny, but, to her surprise, he said nothing._

_"Danny…Danny, don't. You can't possibly tell me that you're not over her yet. Please. Give me an explanation." Sam said, her face a deep blood-scarlet._

_Danny opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was as if he'd gone mute. After long, anxious moments, Danny finally said something. "W—well, Sam, umm…Tucker was hearing all around the school that…that well, Paulina kinda…liked me. And, uh…well, I was hoping that it was true…so—so, I was hoping that…I would have a chance….with her."_

_Sam was quiet. No tears, no scarlet-red face. Nothing. Nothing but pure confusion. "Danny, you're not serious. You're kidding. This is all a dream. I mean, I'll wake up soon. I'm still in bed, and—and I'm just dreaming. My mom will come into my room any minute now to wake me up for school. Any minute now…" Sam stared forward, and rocked back and fourth, as if she was in pure, petrified shock._

_Danny rubbed her back, and sadly looked at her face. "Sam, I'm really sorry, but—but this isn't a dream. I'm…well…I'm breaking up with you."_

_Sam looked at Danny with redder cheeks than she had before, and she sobbed. She sobbed as if there were a water tower inside her body fir for the whole world twice. "Danny, why? Why Paulina? What does she have that I don't?" Sam asked, her shoulders shaking from sobbing._

_"Well, um…she doesn't have your beauty, your individuality, nor your generosity, but…the thing she does have is…" Danny trailed off._

_"What?" Sam asked, almost looking at Danny in fury._

_"Popularity." He finished._

_Sam's face grew pale of anger. All the blood was flushed out of her face. After all this time, she'd finally snapped._

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR HER POPULARITY? YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU'RE LYING! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HER JUST SO YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR ROYAL THRONE NEXT TO PAULINA AND BE FALSELY ADMIRED BY THOSE FOLLOWERS?" She'd finally calmed down to explain her point to Danny, then she chuckled evilly. "Danny, after all those times that I didn't think you could sink any lower, I think this has to be your lowest. Danny…after all these years I've known you, I don't think that I could ever say 'I hate you', but you know what? This has to be my first. Danny…I hate you. I hate you for wanting to be a follower. I hate you for breaking up with me to BE with a follower. Danny, I just flat-out DESPISE you." And with that being said, Sam simply sat up from the bench, and walked—well, stormed off._

_Danny sat there, dumbfounded, as if he was a lowly fool. Well, he WAS a lowly fool for breaking up with her like that. He then tried to call for Sam, but it was no use. She would just ignore him, as if he was just another strand of grass growing in the dirt. "No, dirt was too good for him." Sam thought. "He can just burn in Hell." She thought out loud, and continued walking, never wanting to speak to Daniel Fenton ever again in her life._

Oooh, powerful. I can't believe I wrote that. Wow. Well, review. I guess I was caught IN Sam's character in this chapter…


	7. Seventh Grade

**OMG! I am SO sorry for not updating any of my fics! Our Internet like, died for 2 and a half moths and so we couldn't get on any sites…and now I can! YAY! So I shan't keep you waiting a moment longer. Here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Memories: Part 7"

As Danny finished off his story, Tucker looked at him in astonishment.

"Danny…of all the low-down things you've done to Sam…I have to say…that this has to be the lowest." He said to Danny, shaking his head slowly.

"Tuck…I was young! I was dumb! I though I had a chance! It's your fault, really!" Danny yelled vigorously.

"MY fault? What did I do to break Sam's heart?" Tucker bellowed back.

"YOU were the one who kept telling me that Paulina wanted to go out with me!" Danny sighed.

Tucker followed suit, as he tried to quickly change the subject. "Well, anyway…what happened after? I mean…did you guys get back together, or what?" He asked, looking interested.

Danny began. "Well…it happened like this…"

_Flashback_

_"Danny! I don't feel like talking to you! Just…just leave me alone!" Sam exclaimed to a 13-year-old Danny, strutting across the park's toddler-colored swings._

"_Sam! Come—come back! Look, I'm sorry, but it's about time you stop being mad at me! It's been a whole year! Sam!" Danny called after her, but she wouldn't come. Her pacing quickened, and so did Danny's. Soon after, Sam felt a strong grip on her shoulder. Not to her surprise, it was Danny, grabbing on her shoulder, forbidding her to keep walking. _

"_Danny!" She cried. "This is harassment! Let me go! I know karate!" Samantha screeched. Danny hesitated to let her go, but instead, he tightened his grip. _

_Sam finally gave up trying to fight Danny off, and loosened his grip on her shoulder. _

"_What do you want?" Her voice got softer. _

"_Sam…you have no—and I mean this—NO idea how dumb I feel right now…I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have broken up with you for Paulina. Sam…please forgive me…I don't know what I'll do without your forgiveness…not to mention…OUR friendship." Danny tried to force a smile, but it came out as a twisted mouth._

_Sam sighed, and turned to look at him in his sea-blue eyes. She practically melted, remembering how she felt every time she looked deeply into his eyes. She sighed, trying to be fierce, but forgiving at the same time. _

"_Danny…you know—you know that I absolutely cannot go another day without you…and, yes, I forgive you…but…Danny…if we want this whole friendship thing to work…we have to stay away from the think line between friendship and 'relationships'. Okay?" Sam sighed again, feeling relieved that she had forgiven him after a whole year._

_Danny's twisted moth became a real smile, as he blushed a pale pink. "Sam…you've no clue how much I value our friendship…and I'd be happy if we valued it…together." _

_Sam smiled back, also blushing, trying to hide her cheeks. She hugged Danny with all the love she had, not believing that forgiving someone could be so easy. _

"_Danny," She started. "I love you." She said, happily, as she and Danny walked down the park's moon-lightened sidewalks, hand in hand. _

_End of Flashback_

"Whoa…" Tuck said. "Sam forgave you…THAT easily?"

Danny sighed and smiled. "Yeah…and I'm happy she did. Aren't you happy she's in your life, Tuck?" Danny asked.

Tucked gaped at him. "Danny…do you know how corny you sound right now?" He laughed.

Danny laughed back, and turned the page. "Wait 'till you see what happened last year…" Danny said, as he guided his hands along the pages…

**WHOO! I'm done with that chapter so you guys don't yell at me anymore! Squee! Haha, okay…I promise that the next chapter will be longer…today was the last day of Winter Break, and now I'm really sad…but anyways…I hoped you guys liked it, and I'll update, when you review! Thank you people!**


	8. Eighth Grade

**Aghhhh. I can't believe it took me a whole year to write this. I'm not loyal to FanFiction! (Sob) Ahem. Enough of that. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you have been, and forgive my lack of updates! You guys were awesome with a capital "A". **

**Memories: The Last Part:-(**

Before Danny turned the next page, he heard foots dashing up the stairs, almost as if someone was in the house, but there wasn't anyone but Danny and Tucker. As if a lighting bolt hit Danny's room, Sam rushed back in it, as if she'd never left.

"Danny!" She yelled, "Danny…I'm sorry…about everything…about not wanting to take our relationship to the next level…about…well…everything." She sighed, and sat down on Danny's bed, hugging Danny to an early grave.

Danny looked bewildered, but he blushed, hugging Sam back.

"Danny…I really, REALLY do love you…and you have no clue how much you mean to me." She said, with warm drops of tears rolling down her blushed cheeks.

Tucker rolled his eyes as she went on.

"Danny…I need you in my life, and…well….I want you to be my boyfriend again…" She smiled. Danny followed suit.

And at that moment, there was a small moment of bliss, as they looked into each other's eyes. He started to stroke Samantha's cheek, as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Ahem!" Tucker interrupted loudly.

Samantha gave him an evil glare, and motioned him out of the room, whilst saying, "LEAVE!" And threw a stuffed animal at him as he left and closed the door.

Danny laughed at Sam, and looked back down at the scrapbook.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, looking at Danny suspiciously.

"Do you remember," Danny began. "When you 'went out' with Dash?" Danny burst out in fits of laughter.

"Ugh, Danny, that WASN'T funny!" Sam said miserably.

"And I had to come in to save the day…" Danny began.

Flashback

"_Hey! Sam, can I…can I talk to you?" Dash came up to Sam, as she looked at him in pure disgust._

"_What? Are you here to tell me how badly I suck at trying to be popular? Well, I don't want to hear it, and neither do Danny nor Tucker. Right, guys?" Sam turned to look over her shoulder, expecting to hear Danny say "Yeah!" But he wasn't there. Neither was Tucker. They were over on the other side of the blacktop, swooning and telling Paulina how good she looked. _

_Samantha sighed. "Well, I don't want to hear it and that's all that matters." Sam looked up at Dash's sky-blue eyes, and melted, ashamed of herself for liking him ever since she and Danny broke up. _

_Without another word, Dash walked away, looking saddened. _

"_I wonder what he wanted…if he really wanted to try to upset me, he would have brought Kwan over, too…" Sam trailed off as she walked to her locker, satisfied with the fact that she was finally going home after a long day. _

_She opened her locker with great force, also angry at the fact that she still didn't know what Dash wanted. There in her opened locker, she found a note in handwriting that looked like…neatly written cursive. It read:_

_**Sam, **_

_**You don't know who I am, but I definitely know you. I'm not your stalker or anything! It's just…I've seen you around school, and, well…I find you…amazingly attractive. So tonight, if you wish to know who is writing this to you, call me, okay? I just might want to go out with you…**_

_**-Admirer**_

_And underneath the letter's conclusion left the mysterious person's number._

_Sam gasped quietly at the fact that someone wanted to go out with her. What if it was Danny? _

"_It's not Danny." Sam thought. "He never wrote in cursive."_

_Sam sighed, desperately wanting to know who was writing her this letter. _

"_Who could possibly like me…well, besides Danny…"_

_As Samantha walked home, she met up with Danny across the street from where she was slowly walking. She looked at him, half-angered and confused._

"_Did you write this?" She said, her voice a bit raised, still not knowing if she was sure if he wrote the letter or not._

_Daniel Fenton looked at the half-angered Samantha Manson with a face full of confusion._

"_What are you talking about? Did I write what? I don't even know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed._

"_Read it." Sam said sternly, as she handed Danny the cursive-written letter._

_Danny read it, changing his expressions from confusion, to anger, then to worry._

"_Okay, Sam, first of all, I do not write in cursive. Second of all, who the hell IS this? THIRD of all, that is totally NOT my number, and you know that perfectly well," He said._

_Sam shook her head. "Oh course that's not your number…I should've seen that before. And if I knew who this was, Danny, then I wouldn't have asked you if you wrote it, dim-wit." Sam laughed, almost relived that Danny didn't write it. Sam continued, without a response from Danny. "Danny, I have to go call whoever this is…so…I'll catch up with you later." And with that being said, Danny was left, still somewhat confused as Sam walked away, waving at Danny._

_As Samantha reached her home, and into her room, she plopped herself onto her bedspread, and picked up her phone that lie on her bedside table. With a breath of nervousness, she dialed the number that was neatly written on the college-ruled paper that lie in her hand. _

_After only one ring, the person on the other line picked up. _

"_Hello…?" Said a nervous, yet very familiar voice. Then it hit Sam._

_It was Dash._

_Sam shook her head as if he could see her. "Dash? YOU wrote the letter that was in my locker?" Sam asked, puzzled. _

_Dash scoffed, as if he weren't nervous out of his mind. "Yeah, so?" He said._

_Sam couldn't help but laugh. "YOU and ME?" She burst out. "Can you imagine how weird that would look?" She half-yelled._

_He laughed unsurely with her. "Yeah...that would be weird-lookin', huh?" He said, smirking._

_There was an awkward pause after the laughing died down._

"_Soooo…." Said Sam hesitantly. _

"_Yeahh. So…will you go out with me, then?" He asked. Sam could vaguely hear that Dash was almost frightened by what her response would be._

"_Umm…yeah. Sure." Sam replied quiet doubtfully. Dash let out a broad smile as Sam let out a fake one. "Shall we go to the park, then?" She asked._

_Dash continued to smile. "Sure, whatever." He responded as he took her arm into his. _

"_So much for not wanting to be seen with him in public." Sam thought to herself._

_As they walked and grew nearer to the park, Sam heard a dreaded voice that she didn't think she'd hear for the rest of the day. _

"_Sam?" called Danny quizzically toward her direction. "DASH?" Danny raised his eyebrows. _

_Sam tried to look nonchalant, but failed miserably. "Yes?" She said, also failing to sound calm. _

_Danny let out a laugh though, it sounded like a cry of pain. "You? AND DASH? Is this a joke?" Danny asked. _

_Dash finally spoke up, "NO. It's NOT a joke. Sam and I love each other. Isn't that right, Sammy-kins?" _

_Sam's eyes widened at this statement. "Whoa. Wait a minute. Hold on. Who the hell said anything about love? And my name's not…'Sammy-kins', either!'" _

_Sam shook her head, looked at the ground, and let out a sigh, that almost sounded like a laugh. She was half-smiling, as if this were funny. (A/N: Well…it is. XD) "I'm sorry, Dash. This…isn't gonna work if you're gonna be…the way you are." She said quietly. _

_Dash's face fell. "But Sammy-kins! I thought you liked me!" He said._

"_Her name's not 'Sammy-kins!" Danny bellowed. _

"_Who says!" Dash said threateningly. He started to ball up his fist at his sides._

_Sam took his balled up fist gently. "I said." Sam's eyes began to cut through Dash. She dropped the glare, and looked at him with gentle violet eyes. "Dash…if you really…ahem…"love" me, then you wouldn't hurt my best friend, now would you?" She said. _

_Dash scoffed. "Yeah, I would. Hello! Do you even KNOW what today is!" Dash yelled. Sam looked at a nearby store window. "Damn it." She thought. She looked back at the ground. "Happy April Fool's day to me, then, huh?" Sam looked at Danny. He half-smiled. "Happy April Fool's day." He said._

"_Ha! I knew I'd get a bit of your feelings toward me out to the pubic. The whole school will know that you like me. Get ready for a day of humiliation." _

_Sam merely laughed at this statement. "LIKED, you mean? Yeah. I can stand the humiliation. I'm pretty much used to it, hanging out with Danny here." Daniel blushed at this. _

"_Whatever. Fenton, be prepared for a double dose of pain tomorrow. It's all your girlfriend's fault." Dash said, and at this, he merely walked away. _

"_Well." Danny said. Sam laughed. "That went well." He smirked at her, and said again, "Happy April Fool's day." _

End of flashback 

Sam laughed after hearing this story. "You didn't…exactly come to my rescue, but whatever."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, and you didn't come to MY rescue when Dash gave me his 'double dose of pain' the day after, either." He punched Sam's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, well…there are times when you deserve it most." Samantha finished as she closed the book of memories that would bring back happy times and sad times.

Yeah. Um. The end. XD

**A/N: (Sobs uncontrollably) IT'S ALL OVER! I hope you guys liked it. It was fun to write. (When I actually DID write something. Rofl.) I have so many things to say! (That will take up another page of Microsoft Word. But we won't get to all of that.) So review! Like always! Love you all!**

**-Casey**


End file.
